Luna llena
by Mouxe
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Saori y los chicos deciden llevarla a pasear para festejar. La Luna llena termina siendo la unica testigo del mejor regalo que puede recibir la diosa. . En respuesta al reto "Luna" de Saori-Luna
1. Selene

"_Dime dueña del amor de los poetas. _

_¿Cómo consigo un amor que llene mi cielo de estrellas? _

_¿Cómo consigo un amor que me espere en sueños? _

_¿Cómo logro esa eternidad que posees? _

_Dime, diosa de la luna. _

_¿Dónde consigo mi propio amor? _

_Guíame con tu luz entre las tinieblas, _

_Hasta ese resplandor enceguecedor." _

Selene.

-¡Así no, Seiya! ¡Muévete! ¡Mantén una velocidad constante!

-Calla, Ikki. No me dejas concentrar. –Replico el joven de cabellos castaños mientras volvía a frenar repentinamente logrando que los dos se fueran hacia adelante siendo detenidos por el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Quieres matarnos? Saori, dile al necio de tu novio que me regrese el asiento del copiloto. –Grito enojado girando el cuerpo para ver que atrás iban acomodados los cuatro restantes, la muchacha se sonrojo ligeramente, desde su sitio junto a la ventana. Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu mantenían expresiones divertidas en diferentes grados.

-Después de Seiya quiero intentarlo yo. –Exclamo el rubio con una sonrisa socarrona.

-No tienes licencia. –Contradijo Ikki con el ceño fruncido sujetándose del techo cuando el vehículo salto –Los obstáculos tienes que pasarlos lentamente, dañaras el carro.

-Seiya tampoco y aun así está manejando. –Replico sacándole la lengua –Tu tampoco tienes pensándolo bien.

-Pero al menos yo _si se_ cómo conducir. –Dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Lo que nos lleva a la duda de donde o con quien aprendiste hacerlo. –Comento Shiryu con un tono curioso, a lo que los otros respaldaron con asentimientos para su sorpresa, el mayor se sonrojo ligeramente volteando el rostro.

-Además, les prometiste a tus hermanos que les enseñarías lo básico, si nos detienen no hay problemas tenemos suficiente influencias como para que no pase a mayores. –Explico Saori con una sonrisa.

-Eso es chantaje. ¿Lo sabías? –Se burlo Ikki si bien agradecía que no tuvieran que preocuparse por tener problemas con la policía de que hacían un grupo de menores de edad con una camioneta.

-Para algo tiene que beneficiarnos el apellido Kido. –Agrego Seiya con una sonrisa sin quitar la vista del camino, no fuera que Ikki cumpliera su amenaza de dejarlo fuera del camino y tomar el mando de nuevo. –Ya estamos por llegar ¿No?

-Sí. Debe estar a unas cuadras mas adelantes. –Respondió Shun al revisar el mapa.

Saori espero que de verdad llegaran pronto, Seiya parecía ser el que más disfrutaba del viaje. Exactamente ocho cuadras antes había insistido lo suficiente como para hartar a todos los ocupantes de la camioneta con su deseo de manejar por lo que Ikki ha regañadientes acepto.

Seguido a eso han pasado los últimos veinte minutos a punto de sufrir varios accidentes pero a pesar de eso la heredera no podía evitar estar feliz con la sonrisa enorme que tenía su novio. Hyoga estaba tan curioso de la actividad de conducir que se sentó en el medio para observar lo que hacían en la parte de adelante con atención. Aunque ella también tenía curiosidad sobre quien le habría enseñado al impaciente de Ikki a manejar.

Una vez estacionados torcidamente pero entre las líneas que delimitaban el puerto, se bajaron con un suspiro de alivio. Ikki aprovecho de darle un coscorrón a Seiya por su forma imprudente de conducir y no seguir sus indicaciones a lo que el menor solo respondió con una sonrisa orgullosa. Hyoga se unió a la conversación insistiendo en hacer el viaje de regreso con Shiryu proponiendo dividir el camino en mitad y mitad.

-¿Segura que no tendremos problemas por esto, Saori? –Pregunto Shun con preocupación –Nos escapamos de Tatsumi, robando prácticamente una de las camionetas y además tampoco les dijimos nada a Shura, Camus ni siquiera a Aldebarán.

-Primero la camioneta es mía, digo nuestra así que no la estamos robando, simplemente la pedimos prestada y la devolveremos al regresar. –Respondió tranquilamente con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. –Segundo, Tatsumi entrara en crisis seguro pero cuando vea que faltamos todos…

-Le dará una peor porque te "secuestramos". –Completo Shun riendo también.

-Está bien. Tienes razón en eso, Tatsumi se molestara más. Pero dudo que a mis Santos les preocupe demasiado si estoy en compañía de ustedes. –Se vio interrumpida de continuar su idea al ser tomada del antebrazo por Seiya que la miraba emocionado.

-Vamos, Saori, la feria está ahí mismo. –La jalo con un poco de rudeza para que lo siguiera.

-Con delicadeza, Seiya. Es una dama a la que llevas. –Le grito Hyoga riendo ante la vergüenza que apareció en el rostro del menor al disculparse con la única chica del grupo.

-No importa, con tal de que todos disfrutemos está todo bien. –Comento invitando con un gesto de su mano a que los demás también la siguieran.

Los chicos ignoraban realmente que se celebraba por esa feria solo les importaba que era un lugar alejado de los Kido, del Santuario y de todos los problemas, donde esperaban la gente no reconociera a Saori con su brillante disfraz: Su cabello teñido con un tinte temporal se mostraba negro azulado recogido en una cola de caballo, sus ojos con lentes de contacto verdes y su ropa deportiva.

Seiya sufrió un choque al verla así, una parte por sus recuerdos de su primera vida. La Diosa Athena del Mito tenía el cabello negro naturalmente y sus ojos grises, Saori ese día se parecía más que nunca –siempre lo había hecho –solo le faltaba sostener a Niké y el pobre de Pegaso tendría un problema para separar las dos apariencias.

-¿Ahora qué te pasa que te quedas ahí en medio como tonto? –Ikki lo tomo de la camisa y empezó a jalarlo con brusquedad. Suspiro enojado, al momento de aceptar a esos cuatro como sus hermanos sabia que se estaba metiendo más responsabilidad en los bolsillos. Especialmente ahora que además de Shun tenía que cuidar de "este".

-Ya puedes soltarme, Ikki. –Se quejo Seiya que estaba siendo zarandeado de un lado a otro.

-¿Prometes portarte bien, no arrastrar a ninguno de los otros a alguna de tus travesuras o hacerle alguna broma a Saori?

-A Saori nunca le hago bromas. Te prometo lo demás, me portare bien solo quiero hacer feliz a Saori. –Dijo solemnemente.

-De acuerdo. –Lo soltó y caminaron juntos hasta alcanzar a los otros.

-¿Por qué se quedaron atrás? –Pregunto Shun al tenerlos a los lados.

-Solo ponía algunas cosas en claro. –Contesto Ikki.

Ninguno estaba vestido acorde a la ocasión pero tomarse el tiempo de vestirse con la ropa tradicional japonesa les hubiera restado tiempo valioso para escurrirse de las manos de sus guardianes, y hubiera dificultado el viaje en la camioneta, en cambio todos vestían ropa deportiva de distintos colores.

-Primero vamos a comer algo. –Dijo Hyoga cuyo estomago venia rugiendo desde hacía más de diez minutos, a pesar de los reclamos de Ikki terminaron encaminándose hacia un puesto de chuchería. – No te preocupes, Saori –san. Este día todo corre a nuestra cuenta. –Saco su cartera para pagar lo que pidieron ante la mirada ceñuda de la chica.

-Eres la cumpleañera y este es nuestro regalo. –Apoyo Shiryu. –No te preocupes por el dinero.

-Me preocupa que gasten el dinero que les ha costado trabajo ahorrar cuando yo puedo costear todo sin ningún problema. –Replico la heredera.

-Y eso lo sabemos perfectamente. Pero esto es algo que queremos hacer por ti y nos lastimas al sobre estimarnos de esa forma, el dinero lo conseguimos con esfuerzo y nos hace feliz poder darte un regalo con nuestras ganancias. –las palabras tranquilas de Shiryu la hicieron darse cuenta de que estaba humillando sin intención a sus chicos.

-Tienen razón, disculpen. –Acepto no de muy buena gana las palomitas que le ofrecía el rubio con una sonrisa.

Después de comer se dirigieron a disfrutar de los juegos, donde no pudieron evitar resaltar al ganar en los de puntería y fuerza, ganando varios peluches que terminaban siendo entregados a la muchacha de cabello negro que llamaba la atención de más de un chico que era convenientemente espantado por la mirada dura de Ikki.

-Ten, Saori. –Seiya le acerco un pequeño Pegaso de color rosa claro que consiguió tras tumbar con un tiro perfecto una pila de botellas, su sonrisa orgullosa solo demostraba lo feliz que estaba.

-Gracias, Seiya. –Dijo al tomar el peluche y acomodarlo en sus brazos donde tenía: Un conejo, un perro, un gato, una vaca y una rana azul. Los vendedores comenzaban a verlos con recelo e inventar excusas para evitar que jugaran.

-Creo que tendrán que dejar de intentarlo o dejaran a los demás sin premios. –Se río Saori al caminar entre Shun y Seiya que tomaron en sus manos el resto de los peluches, quedándose ella solo con el Pegaso que nombro Tenma.

-Estábamos divirtiéndonos –Seiya no podía evitar quejarse al ser privado de su juego.

-Podemos seguir haciéndolo, mira hay muchas atracciones mecánicas. –Dijo Shun señalando las montañas rusas, los carritos chocones y diversas maquinas. –Vamos a subirnos a todas. –Propuso riendo como un niño pequeño.

-¡Sí, vamos! –El menor le lanzo los peluches que sostenían Shun y él a Hyoga que los atrapo en el aire, tomando a Shun y a Saori de las muñecas los jalo para ir corriendo a la primera atracción que se le atravesara.

Resulto ser una montaña rusa pequeña. Entusiasmado, pagaron los ticket para subirse, eligiendo uno de los trenes en los que entraba cuatro personas. Quedando Saori junto a Seiya y Shun acompañado de Shiryu porque Ikki había impedido que Hyoga se subiera porque él no se quedaría sosteniendo los peluches, no fuera a dañarse su imagen de chico rudo.

Pasaron por varias atracciones algunas con repetición antes de que se sentaran en una banca a descansar. Saori podía dar por hecho que era el mejor día de su corta vida, estaba fuera de todo ojo juzgador, no era Saori Kido, heredera del imperio Kido, ni la reencarnación actual de Athenea que debía cumplir un protocolo en el Santuario, simplemente podía por unas horas ser una chica normal, que tomara refresco en el mismo vaso que sus amigos, comiendo algodón de azúcar, chocolates y montándose a los juegos como si tuviera ocho años de nuevo. De paso Seiya no le quito la mirada de encima en toda la tarde, sentía sus ojos detallándola en cada paso que daba y eso hacía que su corazón latiera.

-Vamos a la casa de los espejos. –Dijo Ikki repentinamente, los demás lo miraron con curiosidad para después asentir y empezar a seguirlo. En ese momento la mano de Seiya rozo ligeramente la de Saori logrando que se sonrojada.

-Oye, Ikki. ¿Piensas montar una juguetería? –Bromeo Hyoga al verlo llevar todos los peluches, algunos nuevos que Shun insistió en ganar, por respuesta solo se llevo un golpe en la cabeza y que todos los juguetes terminaran en sus manos.

-Debiste quedarte callado. –Reprendió Shiryu conteniendo la risa. Seiya si se reía a carcajada limpia.

La casa de los espejos era un local con una sola entrada y una salida, de aspecto sencillo. Al entrar se quedaron maravillados al verse reflejado en decenas de espejos al mismo tiempo, algunos deformaban la imagen, haciéndolos delgados, pequeños o muy grandes. Saori se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo cuando se percato de que se había quedado sola si bien escuchaba aun las voces de su compañero. En ese momento de paz puedo verse claramente desde todos los ángulos, se reconocía a la perfección en cada uno de ellos, el hecho de que sus reencarnaciones tenían el color de cabello diferente se debía a una especie de marca del destino. Nunca le molesto en ninguna de sus vidas pasadas pero verse con el cabello negro si la sorprendía.

-Te ves hermosa como sea. –La voz de Seiya la sorprendió a su espalda, el chico la miraba con adoración y Saori no pudo evitar sentirse mareada de la emoción al ver que cada uno de sus movimientos era repetido por los espejos que los rodeaban.

-Gracias. Tú también te ves bien. –Contesto con las mejillas sonrojadas. Seiya acorto la distancia que existía entre ellos en apenas dos zancadas quedando frente a ella a centímetros de su rostro. –Pueden vernos.

-Quizás. Pero solo tengo ojos para ti. –Levanto las flores que tenía en sus manos y las coloco a ambos lados del rostro de Saori. –Así no nos verán. –Dijo antes de inclinarse a besarla.

Saori completamente ruborizada solo correspondió tímidamente el beso, al abrir un poco los ojos se veían desde todos los ángulos, al separarse Seiya parecía satisfecho.

-Los demás nos deben estar esperando a la salida. –Le ofreció su mano que ella no dudo en tomar. Una vez que la brisa les dio de lleno en la cara se soltaron, los cuatro los miraban con sonrisas y Saori no pudo sino sonrojarse de pensar que los miraban.

-La luna esta hermosa. –Comento Shun mirando hacia el horizonte donde la princesa de la noche comenzaba su trayecto hacia el cielo.

-Sí. –Susurro prendada de la imagen.

-No te quedes ahí. Tenemos que ir a los otros juegos para subir a la rueda de la fortuna a tiempo para ver los fuegos artificiales.

-¿La estas pasando bien? –Pregunto Ikki en el momento en que quedaron solos.

-Sí, tengo que agradecerte por esto, se que los chicos tenían varios planes para mi cumpleaños pero que no podían realizarse con facilidad hasta que regresaste. –Se puso en la punta de sus pies para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-No es nada. –Dijo avergonzado pero dejando caer una mano sobre la cabeza de la diosa. –A fin de cuentas eres una más de los mocosos a los que tengo que cuidar.

-No eres muy mayor para estar diciéndonos así. De todas formas soy muy feliz de que me consideres parte de tu familia. –Declaro con una sonrisa amable.

-No es nada. Solo no sé si prefieres que te diga hermana o cuñada. –La cumpleañera se ruborizo nuevamente sin saber que contestar a eso.

-Cualquiera de las dos está bien, _Nisaan._ –Se miraron uno al otro retándose.

-Ya es hora. –Shiryu llego más emocionado de lo que estuvo toda la tarde. –Saori –san tenemos que lograr puestos continuos para la rueda de la fortuna y poder ver los fuegos artificiales.

-De acuerdo. –Coincidió, una vez les toco su turno de subirse luego de hacer una pequeña cola, se dividieron para subir en parejas de la siguiente forma: Ikki y Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu, Seiya y Saori. La última le pago sin que se dieran cuenta los demás una suma de dinero al empleado para que los dejara arriba un rato.

-Mira qué hermoso se ve todo. –exclamo asombrada por las luces y lo alto que se encontraban.

-Sí, hermoso. –Contesto Seiya mirando embelesado a la muchacha que estaba a su lado.

-Selene debe estar de buen humor hoy. –Comento Saori cerrando los ojos y recostándose en el hombro de su acompañante.

-¿Selene? ¿La diosa de la luna? –Pregunto curioso de escucharla nombrar.

-Sí. Es la primera diosa de la luna, representa la luna llena como la que estamos viendo. –Dijo a modo de explicación.

-Ella es la diosa que se enamoro de un príncipe de la tierra ¿No? –Cuestiono dudoso.

-Correcto. Ella se enamoro de un mortal de nombre Endimión, al cual ama mucho por eso le pidió un favor a Zeus, que le diera vida eterna para así poder encontrarse una y otra vez, Endimión caería en un sueño profundo del cual solo despertaría para poder encontrarse con su amada. –Narro de forma simplificada la historia de la diosa.

-Yo también lo haría, no me importaría tener que quedar dormido con tal de poder estar contigo. –Dijo Seiya sonriendo y abrazándola más contra su pecho.

-Seiya….

-Feliz cumpleaños, Saori. –Le susurro al oído justo cuando el sonido del primer fuego artificial estallo en el cielo llevándose sus palabras, escucharon como fondo las exclamaciones de felicidad y maravilla de la gente pero para ese instante solo existían los dos.

Se besaron largamente. En un gesto tierno y cargado de amor, sin temor de ser sorprendidos por que la luna que se elevaba por encima de ellos comprendía la complicidad entre los amantes, sería una silenciosa testigo.

-Te amo, Saori. Más que nada en el mundo. –Declaro con una seguridad infantil que le quedaba demasiado grande para su edad.

-Te amo demasiado, Seiya. –Replico la muchacha también demasiado joven como para pronunciar promesas de amor con tanta firmeza. –Eres mi mejor regalo.

Ikki conducía de regreso con Hyoga como su copiloto siendo este el único despierto porque en la parte de atrás, Seiya estaba recostado de la puerta durmiendo con una Saori recostada sobre sus piernas abrazando a Tenma y un Shun recostado sobre la chica, Shiryu en cambio se apoyaba en su propia ventana. Los peluches funcionaban como buenas almohadas, Ikki era consciente de que cuando llegaran se llevarían un gran regaño puesto que se acercaba la media noche y la única guía que tenían en el camino seria la brillante luna que parecía instarlos a volver a casa, Hyoga solo preguntaba cosas especificas sobre el funcionamiento básico del vehículo para en un momento dado quedarse dormido también.

**Nota: Este oneshot es en respuesta al reto 2 "Super-luna" de Saori-Luna, del grupo Saint Seiya - Unión fanfickera, dedicadas a ustedes chicas. **

**En este caso se basa en la luna llena, pero puede que tenga otra parte :D **


	2. Hécate

"_El cementerio es un hermoso jardín de flores. _

_Que se viste de gala las noches de luna nueva, _

_Con las estrellas como sus parpadeantes luces. _

_Y el canto de los búhos como fondo. _

_¿Me permites esta danza, mi amor? "_

Hécate.

Esperaron que las luces se apagaran en todas las habitaciones de la Mansión, cuando el silencio reino una sombra se movía por los pasillos hasta la habitación de ella. Toco la puerta tres veces y espero que se abriera.

-Seiya. –Reconoció entusiasmada, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo y su atuendo se trataba de una simple camisa negra y un mono azul oscuro, sus zapatos deportivos.

-Vamos. –Se metió a su cuarto acercándose hasta el balcón sintió la brisa de la noche en el rostro y se giro para tomar en brazos a la muchacha que no tardo en pasar sus brazos por su cuello. –Un solo brinco.

Saori no le diría lo mucho que estar en esa posición significaba para ella, ni que recordaba aquel día donde se dejaron en claro la fe que tenían en el otro, una fe ciega de entregarle su vida aun al borde de un abismo, físico y emocional, ni tampoco que intento besarlo por primera vez.

-Ven, es un poco más adelante. –Decía Seiya al tiempo que apartaba algunas ramas con la mano donde sostenía la linterna y con la otra sujetaba firmemente una de las de ella, guiándola a través de los terrenos de la Mansión.

-Voy. –Respondió la muchacha procurando pisar con cuidado para no caerse, le costaba un poco sentirse segura en el terreno irregular aun cuando Seiya lo iluminaba con la linterna. Su mirada se dirigió al cielo para observar las estrellas.

-Es aquí. –Anuncio Seiya al momento de llegar a un claro entre los frondosos árboles que los rodeaban. Se miraron antes de dirigirse al centro comunicándose con la mirada.

Saori respiraba agitada e irregularmente, sintiendo que sin importar que tanto lo intentaran sus pulmones no lograban llenarse del aire necesario, el sudor le resbalaba por el rostro hasta caer en la grama y la cola que sostenía su cabello había desaparecido al momento de tirarse dejando todas las hebras libres.

-Respira profundamente por la nariz y bótalo lentamente por la boca. –Le recomendó Seiya al sentarse a su lado y retirar los mechones que estaban pegados a sus mejillas. –Eso es. –La observo calmar paulatinamente su respiración.

-¿Por qué no estás igual que yo? –Cuestiono con reproche aun conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

-No puedes compararnos. –Contesto entre carcajadas que la hicieron fruncir el ceño. –Tienes solo un mes entrenando no puedes esperar tener el mismo nivel que yo, que tengo años de práctica. –Dijo orgulloso. –Pero lo has hecho muy bien, aguantas bastante. –Felicito acariciando su frente.

-Me gustaría que mi cuerpo supiera luchar por sí solo. –Murmuro –Porque en este momento siento como si el corazón fuera a salírseme del pecho. –Se quejo llevándose una mano al pecho que Seiya siguió disimuladamente, se sonrojo ligeramente al desviar la mirada.

-Es normal, al principio yo también me sentía así. –Conto al tiempo que buscaba la mochila que llevo con ellos.

-Creo que Kiki aguantaría más que yo. –Comento sintiendo el dolor de sus músculos.

-Fácilmente. –La muchacha le dirigió una fea mirada. –No me veas así, Kiki es el aprendiz de un Santo de Oro, su entrenamiento debe ser muy exigente. –Paso su mano bajo sus hombros para ayudarla a incorporar, le paso la botella de agua que tomo desesperadamente en sus manos. –Toma despacio porque te puede caer mal si te atragantas.

-Gracias. –Siguió su consejo de beber a pequeños tragos lentamente. –Está haciendo mucho fresco. –Justamente una brisa llego para estamparse contra sus pieles moviendo sus cabellos. –El bosque con luna nueva se ve más oscuro.

-Sí, por eso creo que ya hemos terminado por hoy, volvamos a la mansión antes que se dé la medianoche. –Se levanto de un brinco casi burlándose de su incapacidad para moverse por lo que la muchacha alargo su mano para detenerlo de la muñeca.

-¿Le tienes miedo a los fantasmas, Seiya? –Pregunto burlona.

-¡No! Claro que no. –Dijo bajando el tono de voz para evitar verse alterado, miro en otra dirección avergonzado, negando con la cabeza y sus manos. –No le tengo miedo a nada.

-¿Escuchaste eso? –Inquirió mirando en varias direcciones logrando que Seiya también lo hiciera. –Me alegra saber que no le temes a nada porque son en noches como esta cuando la luna descansa que Hécate sale a recorrer el mundo, acompañada de los espíritus que gobierna. –Su postura de falsa seriedad le daba el toque que sus palabras necesitaban para asustar aun más a su caballero.

-¿La diosa de las encrucijadas? –Pregunto nervioso mientras un escalofrió le bajaba desde la nuca.

-También conocida como la Reina de los Fantasmas. Y diosa de la magia y la hechicería. –lo escucho tragar con dificultad y sin poder aguantarse lo jalo con todas sus fuerzas para que cayera contra su cuerpo y así abrazarlo. –No te asustes, a Hécate no le interesan las Guerras Santas, solo disfruta burlándose un poco del sano temor de los mortales por las energías del más allá. –Seiya levanto la mirada para observar su rostro teñido de diversión.

-Estoy muy agradecido de saber eso. –Confesó aliviado. –No quisiera imaginarme cono seria luchar contra ella.

-A mí tampoco. –Respaldo apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de su compañero.

Seiya caminaba lentamente vigilando muy bien el suelo para evitar en todo lo posible el tropezarse, no por el hecho de hacerse daño sino porque no quería que a Saori le pasara nada, esquivo piedras, palos y huecos malintencionados casi riéndose como un juego infantil. Saori que estaba subida a su espalda llevaba la mochila y con la linterna iluminaba el camino.

-Por cierto, tengo que decir que el cabello se te ve oscuro. –Dijo al detallar mejor las hebras que caían al frente. –Te queda bien así, sería curioso verlo en negro. –Comento sin percatarse de que era un anhelo nacido de su vida pasada, Saori por su parte se ruborizo escondiendo el rostro en su cuello. –Además, te ves muy linda cuando corres. –Ahora si los dos parecían una rosa roja de lo coloreado que estaban. –Saori dejo que su mano libre se aventurara en la cabellera de su santo para acariciarlo suavemente.

-Gracias. –Titubeo avergonzada. –Sabes siempre me has estado sosteniendo. –Al escuchar la duda en su santo procedió a explicarse. –Es decir, ya sean tus manos sosteniendo firmemente las mías para guiarme o tenerme entre tus brazos para protegerme, sin importar la circunstancia siempre estás ahí.

-Y seguiré estando para ti. –Aseguro.

Saori sonrió con sus palabras, no podía evitar sentirse casi ilegalmente feliz, en su espalda, juntos bajo un cielo estrellado, porque la bóveda celeste estaba especialmente brillante esa noche, seguramente sin la luna que las opacara las estrellas demostraban todo su resplandor.

-Saori. –Escucho la voz alarmada de Seiya y su mirada se enfoco en las pequeñas luces que empezaban a emanar del suelo, los árboles y todas las estructuras del bosque.

-Son los espíritus del bosque. –Informo maravillada del espectáculo que tenían la fortuna de observar –No son peligrosos. –Aclaro apretando su hombro para que continuara con su andar, si bien pensaba que sería divertido disfrutar del nerviosismo de Seiya quería con más ganas el llegar a casa para que sus adoloridas piernas pudieran descansar.

-Pareciera que bailaran en el bosque. –Comento Seiya maravillado al ver las esferas convertirse en animales que vibraban en una sinfonía sutil. Comprendió casi de inmediato el susurro de Saori de que esa era su forma de darle una ofrenda a la Diosa Hécate.

-Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que nos encontramos frente a frente. –Pensó.

Era una noche sin luna también.

-No te soltaré, puedes caerte. –Se detuvo al escuchar la voz del adolescente con una ceja arqueada, al girarse pudo constatar de que el joven Santo de Pegaso sostenía una de las manos de la diosa que lo miraba alegre. Sus compañeros de armas miraban con desaprobación la osadía de un santo de menor rango atreverse a gritarle y a tocar a la deidad.

Se dio la vuelta indiferente, conocía de sobra la falta de protocolo del chico por lo cual no valía la pena molestarse, se percato sin embargo que los santos de su mismo rango se mostraban incómodos mas no intervenían.

-No me voy a caer, Aimé. No mientras estén ustedes para ayudarme. –Dijo con tranquilidad la muchacha alegre y apretando suavemente la mano del chico en la suya. Le sonrío antes de empezar avanzar nuevamente por el estrecho camino que tenían por delante, de un lado la montaña se erguía amenazadora y por el otro un acantilado.

Dicho acantilado era por donde terminaría de caer la chica que sin querer tropezó con una piedra que la hizo resbalar en dirección a las profundidades si no la hubiera detenido la mano veloz y firme de su santo de Pegaso, por supuesto del susto se gano una serie de reproches sobre su torpeza de su parte que escandalizaron a sus demás santos. Lo comprendía, la complicidad que tenia con este muchacho era diferente a la que nunca llego a tener con ninguno otro, y sabía que eso molestaba a más de uno.

-Prefiero sostenerte. –Agrego al avanzar unos cuantos pasos mirándola con seriedad, ella asintió dando su aprobación al tiempo que se fijaba con mayor concentración en cada paso que daba, su vestido anteriormente blanco se encontraba lleno de polvo, algunas rasgaduras y un poco de sangre, sacudírselo no lograría nada por lo que simplemente lo dejo así.

Senén de Capricornio es un hombre maduro, el mayor de su generación y quien debe dar el ejemplo, siempre velando por la seguridad de sus compañeros con la meta de llevarlos a la victoria con las mínimas perdidas, ha vivido más de lo que esperaba al aceptar su destino y se siente agradecido por eso, su preocupación más grande es su falta de heredero, sus hermanos de armas ya tenían sucesores si bien no los dejarían participar en la guerra su legado estaba asegurado.

Había visto muchas cosas durante su vida por lo que una relación de convivencia entre la diosa que debían proteger y un santo que la cuidaba no le parecía nada malo, además la hacía feliz y su sonrisa valía más que cualquier tesoro.

-Ágape, pisa bien. –Recomendaba con seriedad Pegaso al vigilar cada uno de sus pasos.

-No considero apropiado que nombres de esa forma a la Señora Athena. –Reprendió Anxo de Piscis con el ceño fruncido esperando ser apoyado por sus compañeros pero estos simplemente guardaron silencio. El aludido solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

-No tiene importancia, Anxo. Aimé siempre me ha llamado de esta forma y no me molesta. –Sonrió dulcemente para quitarse la seriedad al asunto pero su Santo solo miro al frente aun con una expresión molesta. Aimé sonrío en parte arrogante por saber que Ágape lo defendería.

Senén observo de nueva cuenta al chico, Aimé de Pegaso tenía la misma edad que la diosa, compartían el día de nacimiento y los ojos claros, las sonrisas también eran frecuentes cuando se juntaban. Leonidas de Aries llego un día al Santuario con un pequeño de escasos dos años que encontró en las ruinas de una ciudad destruida, estaba seguro de que las estrellas lo llamaban porque lo podía ver en sus ojos verdes, al llegar su mirada se encontró con la de la diosa y desde ese momento se volvieron inseparables.

Senén los vio crecer hombro con hombro, cómplices y cercanos, el Patriarca se mostraba complacido de que el joven destinado a ser el Santo de Pegaso se encargara de mantener feliz a la princesa, sus regalos, sus tardes de pintar juntos y las flores mantenían una constante sonrisa en la niña. Estas acciones solían molestar a los otros aprendices y algunos santos, pero él sabía que la niña los amaba a todos pero ese impertinente chico era el único que se atrevía a tratarla como una igual y se lo agradecía.

-¿Falta mucho? –Pregunto Aimé al aire.

-No, debemos estar cerca. –Respondió Ágape indicando con la mano que sostenía a Niké lo que parecía el final del estrecho camino que se abría en una planicie rodeada de arboles.

-¿Deberíamos prepararnos para un enfrentamiento? –Cuestiono la Amazona de Aries con tranquilidad.

-Creo que lo mejor es estar alerta, Areta. Pero si podemos evitar una confrontación innecesaria sería lo mejor que podemos hacer. No hemos venido con una actitud hostil sino simplemente a pedir un favor de su parte. –Le dedico una mirada amable al Santo de Cáncer que le dedico una sonrisa con un gesto infantil sin que nadie más que ella lo viera.

-Si me permite, dudo mucho que la Señora Hécate acceda a su demanda fácilmente sin pedir nada a cambio. –Anxo cruzo los brazos en una pose pensativa.

-Para eso es que vinieron ellos. –Señalo con un gesto de su cabeza a los Santos de Plata que caminaban a su lado, estos que se mostraban tranquilos y silenciosos no pudieron evitar que una expresión de susto atravesara sus rostros antes de controlarse y quedarse imperturbables. –Los entregaremos como sacrificios.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –Exclamo colérico Aimé al intentar darle alcance al Santo de Cáncer que caminaba unos pasos atrás. Siendo convenientemente detenido por la mano que permanecía unida a la chica.

-No olvides cuál es tu lugar. –Anxo se atravesó cuan alto obligándolo a retroceder. –No puedes dirigirte de esa forma a un superior… -Aimé se mostro claramente intimidado al colocarse a un lado de su amiga.

-¡Anxo! –Y si algo frustraba con seguridad al hombre era que su diosa defendiera a capa y espada al muchacho además de que ni Adara de Aries, ni Senén de Capricornio lo apoyaran. –Sinhué solo estaba bromeando, Aimé, no lo decía en serio. –Explico la diosa para dirigirse a los dos hombres que la observaban con tranquilidad. –No existe forma alguna en que yo los entregue. Erik y Ro, son importantes para mí.

-Es hermoso escuchar su preocupación por nosotros. –Dijo Ro de Sagitta con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Pero si fuera necesario nuestro sacrificio para obtener un beneficio para usted, sería un honor dar nuestras vidas sin dudar. –Hablo Erik de Lacerta firme y serio. Anxo asintió conforme con la respuesta al nivel de lo que se esperaría.

-Lacerta, Sagitta. –Adara de Aries se detuvo para con voz autoritaria demandar la atención de los santos. –Vamos a explorar el terreno. –El trío se adelanto a buena velocidad mientras ellos se quedaban retrasados para ver la señal de que era seguro seguir avanzando.

-Mira, mira. –Exclamo con voz aniñada el menor de todos, un adorable niño de cabellos y ojos dorados de apenas once años. Su nombre era Lionel de Andrómeda y estaba fascinado con las diversas luces que empezaban a flotar a su alrededor.

-Son fantasmas. –Explico Senén con calma ante el asombro del trío de jóvenes que le quedaba a su cuidado. –Asumo que esto implica lo cerca que nos encontramos de nuestro destino.

-Pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse, Lionel. –Sinhué elevo su cosmos ligeramente para alejar a los espíritus que se quejaron tristemente. Ágape le dirigió una mirada orgullosa mezclada con un poco de nostalgia.

Una vez que el equipo de Aries regreso reiniciaron su marcha, incluso en el momento de entrar al bosque la mano de diosa y santo no se soltaron para aumentar la frustración de Anxo, Senén pensaba decirle que se calmara y dejara la situación por la paz pero seguramente Piscis se sentiría ofendido y se pondría ofuscado. Al profundizar un poco más se encontraron con un castillo fantasmagórico en medio de tres caminos.

Aimé trago grueso para ocultar el creciente nerviosismo que le producía ese lugar, miro disimuladamente a los demás, Senén permanecía tan imperturbable como siempre, Anxo dedicaba mas emociones a su enojo con él que con el resto de las cosas, y Sinhué estaba emocionado.

-Este lugar es escalofriante. –Comento Lionel haciendo eco de sus pensamientos, Erik y Ro lo miraron con un poco de desaprobación, los santos guardianes no deben demostrar miedo en ninguna circunstancia. – Podríamos atravesarlo ¿No? –Pregunto con curiosidad.

-No. Este es el hogar de Hécate. –Anunció la diosa –Aunque intentaras pasar no lo lograrías si no cuentas con su aprobación.

-¿Entonces…? –

-Tocaremos. –Sinhué asintió ante la petición silenciosa que le decían los ojos de su diosa, se acerco hasta la puerta concentrando su cosmos en su puño con el que golpeo tres veces la puerta de madera.

**Nota: Para hacer la lectura ligera en dos partes. **

**Termine subiendo el fic invertido, ya que "Selene" era la última parte, en todo caso. **

**Los significados de los nombres: **

**Senén: La punta de hierro de la flecha o lanza. **

**Lionel: Diminuto de León. Hebreo. **

**Aimé: Es un nombre unisex significa "amada o amado" de origen francés. **

**Areta: Virgen. Griego**

**Ágape: Amor. Griego. **

**Anxo: Ángel. Gallego.**

**Erik: Poderoso. **

**Ro: Pelirrojo. **

**Sinhué: Canto por la paz. Egipcio. **


	3. Hécate II

El sonido reboto en el ambiente de forma lúgubre escuchándose en todas las direcciones, Aimé permaneció sereno en el exterior pero internamente se asusto y se reflejo en la forma en que su mano apretó con fuerza la de Ágape que respondió acariciando el dorso de la suya con el pulgar. La puerta comenzó abrirse con un chirrido dramático para dar paso a la imagen de dos mujeres de aspecto maduro, de cabellos largos y oscuros, mirada negra y ataviadas con túnicas purpuras, cada una llevaba una antorcha en su mano derecha.

-Bienvenida, Diosa de la Sabiduría. –Hablaron en coro con una voz fría. –Te rogamos que nos acompañes. –Sus miradas se mantenían fijas únicamente en la muchacha del grupo que asintió, las sacerdotisas hicieron una reverencia para emprender el camino al interior.

Senén dio el primer paso como se esperaba del líder que era, sus compañeros de rango lo siguieron inmediatamente seguidos de la deidad que iba entre Pegaso y Andrómeda que no dudo en acercarse a la chica y cerrando el grupo cuidando la retaguardia se encontraban los Santos de Plata.

El salón a donde fueron guiados era espacioso, lo suficiente para que todos estuvieran adentro sin sentirse atrapados, con ese mismo tono blanquecino espectral que cubría los pasillos y los muebles, algunos conejos se encontraban libres saltando por la habitación y las paredes estaban llenas de estantes repletas de libros. La única luz provenía del fuego de las antorchas.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve la visita de un Olímpico. –Comento una voz antigua y armoniosa, embelesadora proveniente de uno de los cuadros de repente la imagen se fue agrandando hasta que emergió un cuerpo de mujer con tres caras: Perro, Serpiente y Caballo. Lionel de Andrómeda dejo escapar un gemido de sorpresa al sujetarse de la falda del vestido de su diosa.

-Bastante tiempo pero no debe haber sido más que un suspiro para ti. –Reconoció la joven al adelantarse no sin antes dedicarle una mirada significativa a Pegaso para que soltara su agarre, Lionel también la soltó, y Ágape respiro apretando con delicadeza el báculo de Niké. –Sabes durante mucho tiempo me pareció escucharte que encontrabas molesto el hecho de ver en tantas direcciones a la vez.

-Eso es correcto. Sobre todo si no logras sincronizar tus parpadeos. –Era por demás extraño ver los labios de las tres criaturas moverse al tiempo que pronunciaba las palabra, al momento los ojos del perro se clavaron en el grupo mostrando todos los dientes en una sonrisa perruna, Lionel se escondió detrás de Pegaso. –Sin embargo siempre es divertido asustar a los mortales. –Un torbellino la envolvió para al dispararse dejar a una mujer de aspecto joven de largos y ondulados cabellos de un tono grisáceo, grandes y expresivos ojos azules y pecas en el rostro, le hizo un guiño a Lionel que solo sonrío avergonzado.

-Sí así lo crees. –Ágape había entrado en modo dama, una faceta que Aimé conocía poco. Se sentó con elegancia en la silla que apareció a su espalda al tiempo que un espíritu se encargaba de acercarla a la mesa que estaba entre ambas. Los fantasmas y las sacerdotisas desfilaron para ir llenándola de comidas, bebidas, platos y tazas de diferentes tamaños.

-Como llevo tiempo sin recibir visitas y ya que tomaremos el té puedes explicarme con calma que te ha traído hasta mis dominios, joven deidad. –Hablo armoniosamente la mayor.

Sus santos convenientemente decidieron que lo mejor era guardar la distancia y quedarse estáticos junto a la pared como estatuas.

-Debes estar más que informada de la Guerra Santa que se ha desatado entre mi Tío Hades y yo. –Comenzó al tomar la taza que le ofrecían en sus manos.

-Por supuesto, los espectros perturban el mundo de los espíritus con su alboroto. –Se quejo con un movimiento grácil de su mano –Hacen de mi trabajo más pesado.

-Lamento escuchar eso, y formar parte de tus complicaciones. –Dijo con amabilidad, Hécate le resto importancia con un movimiento de la cabeza instándola a continuar. –Precisamente lo que me trae aquí es el tema de los fantasmas. Mi querida prima Melínoe ha decidido involucrarse en el conflicto que tenemos su padre y yo, ha ordenado a los espíritus atacar mi orden.

¡Ha! –Exclamo la diosa con un ademan desdeñoso. –La niña quiere jugar con los adultos. –Arqueo una ceja escaneando a la joven frente a sí. –Figurativamente hablando porque no debes alcanzar ni los quince años.

-Tengo dieciocho. –Aclaro sintiéndose un poco ofendida, su apariencia infantil le traía ciertos problemas en el Santuario donde nadie parecía entender que ya no era una niña, solo Senén y Aimé evitaban tratarla de esa forma.

-Mis disculpas. –Dijo burlonamente. –Melínoe es una diosa menor que no debería estar interviniendo en este tipo de enfrentamientos su deber es ayudar a las almas a conseguir el camino al Inframundo. –Bebió de su té mirando la felicidad de la chica al encontrar galletas de chocolate. –La niña de Hades te está causando dolores de cabeza. ¿Qué quieres que haga por ti?

Ágape termino de comer para luego meditar durante unos instantes sus opciones. –Sinhué tiene un talento natural para el mundo de los espíritus. –el nombrado dio un paso al frente dejando atrás a sus compañeros dejando la caja de pandora de su armadura en el suelo. –Se encuentra bajo la protección de la constelación de Cáncer. –La armadura respondió a su llamado envistiendo a su dueño.

-Bajo la protección de una de las puertas que delimita el mundo de los vivos y los muertos. –Reconoció la diosa curiosa. – ¿Has muerto, Caballero?

-Sí, Señora. –Su afirmación toma por sorpresa a los demás. –He visto la entrada al Inframundo antes de ser regresado a la vida.

-¿No le temes a la muerte? –Pregunto interesada.

-No, Señora. Porque ya la he conocido y mi mayor temor seria no aprovechar la vida. –Contesto manteniéndose firme.

-Tu armadura está ligada a una de las puertas de entrada y salida de los espíritus. –Medito unos instantes cerrando los ojos al abrirlos clavo su mirada en los verdes de la chica. –Le enseñare a tu santo una técnica que le será de utilidad, le enseñare el "Portal de los hombres" de forma que podrá acceder a la antesala del Inframundo a voluntad. Todos los portadores de Cáncer heredaran este poder. –Clavo su mirada en el hombre con firmeza. –Lo que aprenderás de la Reina de los Fantasmas te atara a la muerte y a todos tus sucesores, en cada una de sus vidas se verán obligados a vivir con la muerte y el sufrimiento de observar el Vestíbulo del Inframundo. ¿Podrás soportar ese peso y condenar a otros a soportarlo, caballero?

-Será un honor recibir una enseñanza de Su Majestad. –hizo una reverencia. –Cualquier poder sin importar el sacrificio que pueda conducirnos a la victoria de la Señora Athena y que me permita cumplir mi juramento de protegerla con todas mi fuerzas será bienvenido sin importar el costo. Y mis sucesores deberán sentirse orgullosos de saberse bendecidos por la Diosa Hécate y de usar su poder para el bien.

-Buena respuesta. –Concordó la diosa sonriendo divertida, se percato de la mirada de orgullo de la más joven. –Negociemos el precio, Athena.

Lacerta y Sagitta tragaron con dificultad el nudo que se les formo en la garganta, incómodos, mientras que Pegaso se tensaba preparado como un gato para saltar encima de su enemigo, cerró inconscientemente el cuerpo de Lionel. Los mayores se mantuvieron estoicos, nobles y magníficos.

-Tu Santo de Andrómeda tiene un alma pura. –Comento al observarlo detenidamente. –Representa muy bien a su constelación guardiana, el sacrificio. –Dijo riendo. –Con su sangre bastara como parte de mi pago. –Ágape asintió de acuerdo, al momento de viajar selecciono cuidadosamente a sus acompañantes de forme de tener diversos matices.

-Por otro lado parece que has traído varias opciones para complacerme. –Hécate recorría con su mirada a todos hasta quedarse en uno. –Asesino de dioses, acércate. –el titulo los dejo confundidos que no sabían a qué se refería. Por supuesto ya había pasado suficiente tiempo como para que aquel conocimiento celosamente guardado por los dioses permaneciera en memoria de los mortales.

-Ven, Aimé. –Dijo la diosa sin aclarar el asunto, le sonrió dulcemente para calmar sus dudas por lo que esté accedió colocándose a su lado. –Pegaso no está a la venta ni entra dentro de la negociación. –Informo los límites alerta después de escucharla usar el titulo.

-Ni su vida ni su alma, Athena. Lo tengo presente. –Afirmo la diosa ante el despliegue de posesión de la joven. –Me parece interesante pero su cabello bastara.

-De acuerdo. –Aimé se sintió aliviado a pesar de que al instante una de las sacerdotisas se acerco con un puñal que coloco al alcance de la diosa, Athena le dedico una mirada que Pegaso entendió al momento y se arrodillo, tomo la daga en su mano segura de que Niké no se caería al sostenerse sola. Paso su mano por su cabello antes de cortar a la altura de los hombros, dejando las hebras anaranjadas sobre la mesa, seguidamente se incorporo y camino hasta donde el niño la miraba curioso, otra sacerdotisa se acerco con un cuenco en las manos.

-¿Me permites, Lionel? –El chico asintió apresuradamente retirando la protección de sus muñecas, el filo preciso corto su piel por donde broto la sangre que escurrió hasta llenar el cuenco. Athena procedió entonces a cerrar la lesión.

-Me complace hacer negocios contigo. –Sonrió Hécate al ordenarle a las mujeres que los guiaran a sus habitaciones.

Senén de Capricornio acompaño a su diosa hasta que la actividad del castillo menguo, momento en el que decidió buscar a sus hermanos para conversar con ellos, se percato al cruzar por uno de los pasillos de la presencia de Pegaso a pocos metros posiblemente esperando para reunirse a hurtadillas con la diosa. Sin prestarle atención se hizo el ignorante al marcharse.

-Este sitio está lleno de fantasmas. –Decía como si descubriera uno de los mayores misterios del mundo, Ágape solo pudo reírse al verlo tan alterado.

-Considerando donde nos encontramos, no deberías de sorprenderte. –Palmeo el lugar libre a su lado invitándolo a sentarse a su lado.

Estaban comenzando a conversar cuando Athena se puso alertar al sentir a la otra diosa acercarse, pocos segundos después Hécate atravesó la pared blanquecina para detenerse frente a ellos con una sonrisa pícara, los dos estaban sorprendidos de verla.

-Aun tienes un asunto pendiente conmigo. –Dictamino segura tomando lugar en el sillón vacío.

-No sé a qué te refieres. –Responde dudosa la joven.

-Soy la Diosa de las Encrucijadas y tú te encuentras en una ahora mismo. –Explico esperando que sus palabras la ayudaran a darse cuenta de a qué se refería.

Unos momentos después de casi escuchar la mente de la muchacha trabajar a toda marcha pudo verla ruborizarse ligeramente, cayendo en cuenta, Ágape se percato de que estaba entre el amor, el deber y la lealtad a su padre; miro de reojo al que sería su mejor amigo, Aimé siempre la acompañaba seguro y confiado sin pedirle nada a cambio.

-Yo ya he decidió. –Pronuncio aunque ella misma se percato de la duda en su voz. Su amor por un mortal y su deber, se ponen en contra ellos mismos y los dos se oponen a su lealtad a Zeus.

-No. –Refuto Hécate. –Él ya ha tomado un camino, tu aun estas en la encrucijada intentando equilibrar todo con un éxito relativo hasta ahora, pero dos de esos tres caminos puedes transitarlos al mismo tiempo, es uno de ellos el que marcara tu destino y el otro será al que te enfrentaras.

-No comprendo. –Balbuceo Pegaso confundido.

-Y no necesitas hacerlo, mi niño. –Hécate le dedico una mirada dulce. –Athena, tomate tu tiempo ya que la decisión que tomes la esperan con ansias Las Moiras. –Le informo con gesto serio.

-¿Las tres hermanas? ¿Por qué? –Cuestiono intrigada y en cierta parte asustada.

-Solo ellas lo saben. –Dijo misteriosa la mujer que se encamino a la puerta. –A tu santo no le tomara más de un día aprender mis enseñanzas por lo que mañana al atardecer podrán partir.

Senén camino por los exteriores del castillo –que ya no se veía fantasmagórico –porque era de día, confiado en que los demás se encargarían de proteger a su diosa si algo ocurría. Se sorprendió al ver que existía una fragua en ese lugar sobre todo el momento en que un niño de poco más de seis años lo miro con grandes ojos rosados.

No necesito que hablara para saber que ese niño era su heredero. Forjaba algo con sus manos llenas de cenizas.

Ágape miro con susto cuando una mancha paso por su lado hasta colocarse a un lado de Hécate. Senén se acerco caminando tranquilamente, dirigiéndose a la muchacha.

-Ese niño es mi sucesor, Princesa. –Dictamino observándolo.

-Sabía que no era casualidad que hubiera llegado aquí hace poco, solo los mortales relacionados con los dioses son capaz de llegar a los dominios que nos pertenecen, es un buen herrero. –Comento Hécate. –No tiene un nombre por lo que hasta ahora solo ha sido "hijo de la noche".

-¿Tengo que negociarlo? –Pregunto Athena con una sonrisa amable y entrando prácticamente en modo estrategia.

-No, su destino es llegar a ti de una u otra forma, un día me dejaría por buscarte y no tengo intenciones te luchar contra ti por él. –Se fijo que traía algo entre sus manos. – ¿Ya la has terminado?

El niño asintió enseñando lo que parecía ser una daga de oro puro. Athena la tomo en sus manos evaluándola le dedico una sonrisa al niño que se sonrojo avergonzado, estaba desnudo y parecía un poco delgado.

-Es un trabajo hermoso, tienes mucho talento. Hefesto debe haber bendecido tus manos. –Acaricio los cabellos castaños del niño. Cuando tuvo la intención de devolverla se topo con la mirada enigmática de la diosa.

-Quédatela. Como ofrenda de paz, lleva mi bendición pero debes tener en claro que ha sido forjada entre la magia y que puede actuar según como ella quiera, puede ser caprichosa. –Dijo solemnemente. Ágape asintió colocándola en la funda que el chiquillo le entregaba.

Saori se despertó con un movimiento brusco, un poco aturdida se percato de que aun estaba en la espalda de Seiya y que ya podía vislumbrar la mansión, la linterna yacía en una de las manos del chico.

-Disculpa que te despertara. –Dijo en tono de disculpa. Saori sacudió rápidamente la cabeza para abrazarlo con fuerza.

-No importa.

Seiya la dejo en su cama, se giro para permitirle la privacidad para cambiarse, Saori confiaba plenamente en él y por eso mismo se podía cambiar teniéndolo en su cuarto. Cuando la escucho decirle que estaba lista se giro, su mono deportivo había sido cambiado por una falda a la altura de las rodillas. Busco una crema en la mochila que tomo entre sus manos para con movimientos circulares aplicarlo en las pantorrillas de la muchacha, a pesar de los gestos de dolor que hacia continuo con su trabajo porque al final ella lo agradecería.

-Seiya. –Lo llamo tomando su rostro entre sus manos para inclinarse y besarlo, siendo correspondida al instante. –Ya he tomado mi camino. –Pensó con cierto temor.

**Nota: Aquí termina la parte de Luna nueva. **

**Dedicado para Saori-Luna, Suki y especialmente a Paocraft. **

**Sobre esta historia creo que es un poco más enredada en sucesos por lo que dejare unos detalles. **

**Esto ocurre según mi teoría durante la Segunda Guerra contra Hades, dado que ya Pegaso ha obtenido el título de "Asesino de Dioses" y ha estado a punto de ser eliminado por los mismos, pero Athena lo rescata y el conocimiento de que un mortal ha sido capaz de herir a un dios es borrado de los recuerdos de los demás, con excepción de algunos miembros de la orden de Athena, pero para el tiempo que transcurre esto el conocimiento solo pude tenerlo el patriarca. **

**Senén es el Santo de Capricornio de esta época y es bastante indiferente a la relación que mantiene diosa y santo, solo le interesa conseguir un sucesor. **

**Anxo de Piscis que está un poco obsesionado con el protocolo y no ve con buenos ojos los tratos de Pegaso con la princesa. **

**Areta de Aries, sin mucho que agregar.**

**Sinhué de Cáncer, quien es el primero en aprender air al Yomotsu. **

**Además de Lionel de Andrómeda (Predecesor de Shun) que sirvió como "sacrificio". **

**Erik de Lacerta y Ro de Sagitta. **

**El niño, si pues esta bendecido por Hefesto con un don para las armas, siente predilección por dagas y espadas que sus sucesores tendrán también en referencia a Excalibur.**

**Forja además la Daga Dorada que acompañaría Athena desde entonces, bendecida por el poder de Hefesto y de Hécate es un arma poderosa y voluble. **


	4. Artemisa I

"_Desvaneciendo la oscuridad del mundo,_

_Como una luciérnaga solitaria _

_Apareces en la bóveda celeste, _

_Incompleta,_

_Luchando por encontrar tú faltante. _

_¿Qué te falta, princesa? "_

Luna creciente.

Podría considerar este un día extraño.

Durante la mañana se había despertado porque Seiya entro a su habitación demasiado emocionado como para siquiera dedicarle una mirada a su atuendo –una pijama de dos partes con alusión a una heroína de comic –cosa que agradeció para explicarle que habría una piscina pública con entrada libre y juegos en la ciudad y que debían ir si o si. Tatsumi llego para recriminarle su falta de educación y lo saco a patadas de la habitación antes de recibir una respuesta.

Se metió al baño para darse una ducha de agua caliente, considerando la proposición de Seiya no le parecía mala idea, si se encontraba en Japón en esos momentos se debía a que tenía asuntos pendientes con las Empresas Kido pero las citas se cancelaron a última hora y ahora estaba libre.

Ir a una piscina pública iba un poco en contra de su naturaleza recatada y pudorosa además… se observo detenidamente, su cuerpo aun tenia marcas de la guerra contra Hades que no serian fáciles de ocultar con ningún traje de baño y se sintió avergonzada. Cerró el grifo del agua para salir, pensando en que palabras le diría a Seiya para rechazar su invitación y convencerlo de que fuera aun sin ella, Shun seguro que lo acompañaría con gusto.

No necesito hacerlo porque las sirvientas le explicaron que los jóvenes se marcharon repentinamente sin desayunar. Les agradeció la información extrañada para después sentarse a comer en solitario.

Saori se dedico a leer un rato un libro para aburrirse poco tiempo después de repente Seiya entro en el salón con una sonrisa que competía con la del gato de aquel cuento infantil de maravillas, se acerco para quitarle el libro sin pronunciar palabras y tomarla de la mano para que se levantara.

-Seiya…

-Cierra los ojos. –Le dijo al pasarle un pañuelo negro. Saori lo miro con curiosidad para sin palabras de por medio cubrirse los ojos logrando que Seiya se sintiera emocionado de su plena confianza. –Sígueme, no te dejare caer.

Saori asintió conmovida por sus palabras que aunque sencillas la llenaban. Camino a pasos pequeños y con algunos tropiezos mientras era llevada de la mano por su caballero, lo más difícil fue bajar las escaleras con las mejillas sonrojadas por lo tonta que se debía ver tanteando el siguiente escalón.

-Ya casi llegamos. –Le susurro al oído. Pudo sentir bajo sus pies la grama, el cálido viento y los rayos del sol en su piel por lo que constato que estaban en el jardín, solo que no sabía que hacían ahí.

No pudo evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa cuando algo la golpeo en los muslos y mojo su vestido, se quito la venda para ver a Shun sosteniendo una bomba de agua en sus manos con una sonrisa apenada.

-¿Shun?

-Lo siento, Saori –san. Seiya me dijo que lo hiciera. –Se defendió.

Se quedo muda al ver la piscina de tamaño mediano que estaba en el medio del jardín llena hasta el tope, la manguera aun se encontraba tirada a un lado. Una sombrilla, dos sillas extensibles y toallas pulcramente organizadas.

-¿Qué...?

-Es para ti. –Seiya le pasó las manos por la cintura para abrazarla contra su pecho al tiempo que le hablaba en el oído. –Perdona por esta mañana pero pensé que sería más cómodo para ti si lo hacemos aquí.

Se removió nerviosa en sus brazos hasta soltarse, miro al cielo para notar como el sol brillaba con fuerza, después miro la ilusión en los ojos chocolates del chico y la sonrisa sincera de Shun y no pudo menos que asentir.

-Me iré a cambiar. –Dijo escuchando las exclamaciones de alegría de sus chicos. Tatsumi la esperaba en la puerta de la mansión con lo que estaba segura seria un traje de baño, le sonrió agradecida metiéndose a una de las habitaciones de la planta baja.

Se miro en el espejo ruborizada. Esperaba un traje de cuerpo completo pero lo que tenía era un bikini que cubría lo justo, su pecho cubierto por la tela de un tono rosado con faralaos en la parte de abajo y que se ataba con dos tiritas en su cuello y la parte inferior del mismo color.

Delineo los moretones en su blanca piel y las heridas que surcaban sus brazos.

Se sentía tonta por la inseguridad que la llenaba.

-¡Saori! Date prisa. –Seiya toco la puerta con insistencia por lo que abrió sintiéndose incomoda al ver como rodaba sus ojos por su figura. –Estas preciosa. –Dictamino asintiendo.

-Gracias. –Dijo notando que él solo llevaba unos pantalones holgados.

-Vamos. –Le ofreció su mano que ella tomo con renovada confianza.

Shun los esperaba dentro de la piscina con una bermuda, sonriendo alegre y confiado, sin esperarlo fue tomada en brazos por Seiya que la acerco hasta el borde y la lanzo dentro del agua. Se levanto tosiendo un poco para escuchar a Pegaso carcajearse y correr de Tatsumi que lo reprendía furiosamente.

-¿Estás bien? –Shun la ayudo a levantarse sonriendo.

-Mejor que nunca. –Respondió cuando Seiya se lanzo dentro moviendo el agua en pequeñas olas y comenzó a salpicar al mayordomo.

Seiya se coloco contra una de las paredes de la piscina, esa que convenientemente tenia la sombrilla tapando el sol y jalo a Saori contra su cuerpo quedando ella sentada encima de sus piernas, se miraron sonrientes olvidándose de la presencia de Shun que justamente encontraba interesantes las mariposas.

-Te ves hermosa como sea. –Le dijo cuando ella avergonzada apoyo sus manos en sus hombros. –Estas se irán –Recorrió une de los moretones de su brazo –Y aunque no se fuera se vería hermoso en ti.

Saori podía asegurar que toda la sangre de su cuerpo estaba reunida en sus mejillas, sentía la cara arder pero no podía evitarlo cuando Seiya pronunciaba esas palabras dulces con esa mirada tan cargada de adoración, el agua golpeteando suavemente sus cuerpos, la brisa cálida y su sentimientos la llevaron a besarlo sin dudar.

Fue un beso dulce y lento.

Ella paso sus manos por su cuello para abrazarlo y él le acariciaba el cabello y la parte alta de la espalda.

Cuando se separaron parecía que el mundo se hubiera desvanecido… hasta que Shun carraspeo y les indico con la mirada que Tatsumi estaba teniendo un infarto del enojo. Saori rió divertida volviendo a abrazar a su novio con dulzura.

Lo segundo que sucedió fue que al salir de la piscina al caer el atardecer y secarse entre risas alegres, regresaron al interior donde Seiya le pregunto si podrían ir al salón de música, un poco confundida le dijo que sí.

-¿Puedes tocar el piano? –Pregunto con ojos de cachorros que la hicieron sonreír.

Acomodo su vestido rosa pálido al sentarse en el taburete antes de acariciar con sus manos las conocidas teclas que tocaba desde los seis años, Seiya se sentó a su lado para verla expectante. Pasaron unos cinco minutos en los que solo disfrutaban de la música que salía del piano, armoniosa y dulce.

-¿Puedo tocar ahora para ti? –Cuestiono Seiya cuando se levanto corriendo a buscar la guitarra, Shun estaba entre la duda de dejarlos solo o no, porque de pronto se sentía hecho a un lado.

-Sí, me gustaría escucharte. –Saori se levanto para sentarse junto al santo de Andrómeda con una sonrisa amable.

El sonido de la guitarra comenzó a extenderse por la habitación con una melodía armoniosa pero para sorpresa de los dos Seiya comenzó a entonar una canción en tono para que solo ellos escucharan.

_Hoy La decisión, Puedo sentirla en mi Corazón_

_Sé que un Mundo Cruel, Se Avecina en contra de ti,_

_Yo quiero Gritar, Mas mi dolor lo debo callar,_

_Tu Sabes muy bien, que luchare por verte feliz._

_Hoy mi Corazón puedo sentirlo en mil pedazos_

_Que Luchan Por ti, Uniéndose todos por tu bienestar... Ya verás._

_Yo Seré tu Guardia, quien te cuidara, en la Noche Oscura._

_Yo Seré Tu Guardia, en la Tempestad,_

_Cuando vea que te encuentras mal,_

_Junto a ti, por siempre voy a estar,_

_Hoy es mi Responsabilidad, Ser tu Guardián._

Ambos aplaudieron felicitándolo a lo que Seiya avergonzado llevo su mano para revolver su cabello en ese gesto tan propio de él.

Ahora se encontraba en el balcón con la vista fija en el cielo estrellado, recorriendo concienzudamente las constelaciones de sus más cercanos guardianes: La doncella del sacrificio, el ave inmortal, el blanco cisne, el poderoso dragón y el indomable corcel. Las risas que se escuchaban desde el salón la hicieron sonreír, Shun había descubierto días antes un anime que le encanto, trataba de un grupo de chicas que obtenían poderes a través de sus planetas guardianes para luchar por el mundo y así mantenerlo a salvo, además buscaban una princesa lunar que tenía que reclamar su derecho por nacimiento.

Sus brazos se apoyaron sobre el barandal con gesto ausente. Se pregunto si ellos también podían ver la semejanza que tenía con sus propias vidas.

La luna creciente brillaba especialmente esa noche.

-Saori. –Llego Seiya emocionado. –Se ha descubierto que _Serena_ es la princesa de la luna que estaban buscando.

-¿Sí? Creo que era de esperarse. –Rió ligeramente. –Espera, no es momento. –Lo detuvo al verlo inclinarse para besarla.

-¿Por qué no? –Pregunto confundido, no había más nadie en los alrededores que Shun y ya estaba acostumbrado a verlos como pareja. –La vio señalar el cielo.

-Hoy es noche de luna creciente. Artemisa podría estar haciendo cosas más importantes o podría de casualidad sentir curiosidad y vigilarme. –Dijo en voz baja como si fuera un secreto, Seiya la miro con una ceja arqueada como dudando de su salud mental antes de encogerse de hombros y jalarla al interior de la habitación.

Saori continuo observando el cielo nocturno desde el asiento donde Seiya la abrazaba, la luz de luna no lograba alcanzarla y ya no podía observarla claramente, durante un tiempo pudo haber confiado en Artemisa pero unos siglos para acá conforme crecían sus sentimientos y sus dudas prefería permanecer cautelosa con las demás deidades y eso incluía a su querida hermana menor.

Mejor estar alerta.

-Pero también había luna creciente esa noche. –Pensó con nostalgia –Ese día llegaste a mi vida. –Recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero –Entonces no tenía ni idea de lo que significarías para mí. Lamento tu perdida Artemisa y que estés sufriendo por eso pero ya puedo entender tus sentimientos. Yo lo amo del mismo modo que tú amabas a aquel hombre.

Lo bueno es que para su cumpleaños seguramente habría luna llena. Y Selene era en definitiva una mejor compañía que Artemisa o al menos esperaba que pudiera entender mejor su secreto.

**Nota: Primera parte de la historia, esta vez sí agregue algunas alusiones a otras cosas por lo mismo nada de lo que se menciona aquí me pertenece más que la idea de la historia. **

**Para Saori-luna una referencia que espero le guste xD **

**Y la letra de la canción pertenece al fandub de "El Guardían" de Mago Rey que pueden encontrar en youtube. **


	5. Artemisa II

Artemisa.

El Olimpo, hogar de los dioses. Maravilloso, despampanante, mágico, celestial y muchos otros adjetivos más que pudieras nombrar pero para ella solo se definía como "aburrido" y en ese momento "agobiante". Incluso la luna le parecía deprimente, aunque no le dirigió un segundo pensamiento.

La Diosa de la Sabiduría caminaba con actitud ausente y el ceño fruncido por el amplio pasillo central del palacio, su peplo celeste ondeaban a sus suaves pasos, acariciando su figura mientras que su larga cabellera negra se encontraba recogida en un moño alto que su muy querida Partita se encargara de realizarle al levantarse.

No estaba del mejor humor. Su porte casi siempre tranquilo y sereno se delataba por los pequeños gestos mostraba, sus labios en una línea, su mirada indiferente y que llevara fruncido el ceño. Dionisio alegre y tal vez un poco ebrio se cruzo en su camino, a pesar de su estado tenía aun pleno uso de sus facultades como para considerar mal momento para molestar a su hermana, recordó convenientemente que tenía algo que hacer y se despidió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Hebe y Heracles decidieron que lo mejor sería llevar sus amores a un sitio más privado que la esquina de una de las habitaciones que permanecía abierta.

-Sí, no se sabe que ocurrió pero… -Escucho una voz femenina proveniente de una de las salas de té y decidió asomarse, se encontró con un grupo de ninfas que cotilleaban emocionadas, reconoció varias de las acompañantes de Deméter, Hera y una que otra de sus propias ninfas.

-Señora Athena. –Attie de contextura menuda pero atlética se acerco al sentir su presencia, con su mirada dulce y serena se apresuro hacer una reverencia al mismo tiempo que las demás. –Espero que su reunión con el Señor Zeus haya terminado bien. ¿Necesita que la acompañemos? –Cuestiono servicial haciendo un gesto a otra de las ninfas, Naia de apariencia de una dulce niña expectante. Se dio cuenta de que ambas estaban emocionadas por el chisme que contaban las otras.

-No es necesario. Attie, Naia, solo no olviden cumplir con sus deberes después. –Cedió a darle tiempo libre a sus compañeras, las dos mostraron una sonrisa alegre antes de reverenciarla nuevamente y regresarse al grupo que se inclino respetuosamente.

En un momento transitaba tranquilamente por el estrecho pasillo que daba a los jardines y al otro estaba contra una de las paredes acorralada por el musculoso cuerpo de su hermano menor, sus ojos rojos se clavaron en los suyos y su cabello negro chorreaba agua fría que le salpico.

-No sé qué clase de conversación tuviste con nuestro padre pero no pareciera que tuvo un final feliz. –Comento divertido.

-No ha sido precisamente como lo esperaba. –Reconoció un tanto alegre de poder decirlo en el tono que deseaba; hosco. Coloco sus manos en su pecho húmedo para apartarlo. –Un poco de espacio, hermano.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te pongo nerviosa, querida hermana? –Arrastro las últimas dos palabras, coloco ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza con una sonrisa ladeada y feroz. –Deberías dejar de pensar y preocuparte tanto, por nuestro padre, por esos humanos y mejor prestar más atención a lo que tienes delante.

-Lo que tengo enfrente puedo verlo en cualquier momento del próximo milenio. –Dijo con voz neutral un poco hastiada de los continuos intentos de seducirla de Ares, no mostro el menor atisbo de incomodidad porque le daría terreno al hombre. –En cambio la vida de los humanos es muy efímera pasa en un parpadeo. Me gusta ser parte de su vida.

-¡No entiendo tu afán por esos mortales! –Y muchos de los otros dioses tampoco lo hacen, pensó la diosa al ver su arranque de furia. –Aracné no te importaba tanto. –Saco con la intención de herirla, su rostro a centímetros del de ella que solo pudo mirarlo impasible.

Le costó controlarse el tiempo suficiente para no mostrar ninguna emoción, no le gustaba que le sacaran el tema de la muchacha en cara porque a duras penas se reconocía a si misma que había actuado en un impulso de malcriadez y de orgullo, o peor aun de perder el control de su rabia. Su consuelo fue darse cuenta de que si Aracné hubiera tejido algo que no fuera ofensivo para los dioses le habría concedido la victoria, justamente.

-Ella nos insulto. –Dijo.

-Ciertamente. –La miro con intensidad, tanto que Athena fue capaz de reconocer la lujuria y el deseo en su iris, por lo que se puso alerta al instante. –Sabes, hermana. Lo que necesitas para sacar toda esa energía que guardas cuando no estamos en el campo de batalla es un hombre que te ayude. –Susurro al acercarse peligrosamente hasta sus labios que quedaron a centímetros de tocarse, Athena sentía su respiración en el rostro. –Uno de verdad.

Lo siguiente que supo el dios fue que su cuerpo se estampo con brutalidad contra la pared al ser lanzado por el cosmos violento de la diosa, se rió regocijado de haber logrado hacerla perder el control, la miro en su pose molesta: Manos en la cadera, cuerpo tenso –su perfecto cuerpo –y sus ojos del color del hierro imperturbables pero duros.

Athena se giro en un movimiento elegante con muchas emociones dentro de su pecho: Indignación, rabia, dolor y una creciente soledad, no le gustaba sentirse alterada, no sabía manejarlo.

Por otro lado acababa de recordar con mucha fuerza del porqué de su voto de castidad.

-Un día vendrás a buscarme. –Lo escucho grito al marcharse por lo visto no entendió su clara negativa–No somos tan diferentes. –Las últimas palabras si se quedaron en su mente un rato.

Athena le dedico una mirada fría que no supo si llego a ver. Por el repentino brote de ira ni siquiera se acordaba del porque caminaba en esa dirección por lo que sus pasos regresaron sobre lo ya andado, no se fijo por su mirada gacha de las ninfas que se metieron rápidamente a su salón después de haber estado asomadas ni que al pasar le lanzaron miradas curiosas y algunas maliciosas.

Peligroso caer en la lengua de las ninfas.

Attie y Naia que permanecieron en el marco de la puerta cruzaron miradas ante las expresiones de regocijo de sus compañeras, su primer impulso hubiera sido seguir a su señora para evaluar su bienestar pero su mayor preocupación ahora era tratar de detener la información que seguramente no tardaría en llegar hasta los oídos de Zeus, y entonces tendría que preocuparse por la integridad del Olimpo.

Alcanzo la parte más externa del castillo gracias a sus pasos agigantados, detestaba perder la compostura pero la furia la dominaba, tres pasos atrás recordó que estaba buscando a Niké al cruzarse con Ares y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que la necesitaba, su compañera era la única con la cual podría descargar la frustración que cargaba.

Pasaba por las habitaciones externas del castillo cuando escucho unos sollozos apenas audibles, se detuvo con gesto contrariado, aquella zona estaba generalmente vacía y se reservaba para las festividades cuando ser reunía casi por completo _la familia_,deformo la palabra en su mente.

Se llevo una gran sorpresa al sentir el abrumador cosmos de Artemisa, se encontraba alterado en una amalgama de sentimientos: Tristeza, rabia, dolor, traición pero el que predominaba era la pena. Dudo frente a la puerta, sin poder imaginar que había llevado a la doncella hasta ese estado pero finalmente decidió actuar.

-¿Artemisa? –llamo con suavidad al tiempo que abría la puerta chirriante. Repaso la estancia con la mirada hasta encontrarla, la visión la sobrecogió. Artemisa, la eternamente alegre, segura y un tanto altanera de su hermana se encontraba resumida a una doncella como cualquiera, tirada en una pose incomoda sobre la cama llorando silenciosamente, su cabello castaño estaba enmarañado mezclado con hojas y ramas cayendo sobre su espalda, su vestido aunque usualmente lleno de sucio se veía descuidado, lleno de barro y con humedad.

-No te di permiso para entrar. –Murmuro entrecortada por los sollozos con una voz tan dolida que Athena sintió el dolor en sí misma. Vacilando sobre si dejarla o no avanzo sin darse cuenta.

La luna a la que no había dedicado un segundo pensamiento volvió a su mente, ya sabía porque le parecía deprimente; estaba incompleta y con un brillo de tristeza rodeándola.

-Tienes razón. –Admitió percatándose que sin querer dejo la puerta abierta. Permitió que su cosmos ahora más tranquilo se extendiera para encubrir el de Artemisa, no necesitaban más testigos. –Pero no puedo irme después de ver que estas sufriendo tanto. –Permaneció de pie lo que le parecieron largos minutos sin tener en claro que hacer. No tenía experiencia ni se consideraba buena consolando a los demás, sus pensamientos siempre se encaminaban por la lógica del asunto y tendía a dejar de lado la parte emocional pero Niké siempre lograba dar con las palabras para hacerla sentir mejor, quizás podría lograr lo mismo.

-No necesito de tu ayuda. Se me pasara. –replico orgullosa alejándose de la mano que Athena extendía hacia ella, sus bucles castaños se pegaban a su rostro por la humedad de las lágrimas, sabía de sobra con su tiara lunar tirada en la cama que su estado era lamentable. Ver a su impecable hermana mayor no la ayudaba mucho y por eso no la necesitaba compadeciéndola.

-Preferiría asegurarme con mis propios ojos. –Dijo con amabilidad al arrodillarse a su lado, su mano a medio camino a su rostro descendió hasta su espalda para darle pequeñas caricias constantes, un gesto que Niké solía tener con ella misma. Comprendía mejor que nadie el orgullo pero también aprendió que a veces se necesita que la otra persona fuera terca y se mantuviera allí aun contra los deseos de uno. –Lo que sea que haya sucedido mejorara. –Se sintió torpe al usar una frase tan impersonal. – ¿Debería buscar a Apolo? –Pregunto con duda. No se sentía en terreno conocido y quizás lo que Artemisa necesitaba era a su gemelo.

-¡No! –Grito sobresaltándola –No quiero verlo por lo pronto. –Esa declaración sí que sorprendió a la Diosa de la Guerra que ladeo el rostro confundida, desde su nacimiento los gemelos habían sido unidos, tal vez no físicamente porque sus deberes solían separarlos por periodos de tiempo pero si lo eran emocionalmente, se necesitaban el uno al otro. Si el problema había sido una discusión entre ellos considero que quizás debería llamar a Leto.

-No, no quiero verlo por lo pronto. –Esa declaración sí que sorprendió a la Diosa de la Guerra. Los gemelos habían sido desde su nacimiento muy unidos, quizás no físicamente por sus deberes que los separaban pero si lo eran emocionalmente, se necesitaban el uno al otro. ¿Quizás debía llamar a Leto?

-¿Tu tristeza tiene que ver con algo que te haya hecho tu hermano? –Cuestiono directamente sin mucho tacto como pudo notar, su mente procesaba todos los escenarios posibles y algunos eran más perturbadores que otros. Artemisa paro su llanto casi al instante, hipando mientras pensaba una respuesta, la Diosa de la Luna levanto la cabeza chocando su mirada gris con la suya del mismo color, en eso se parecían.

-Sí. –Dijo cortante sin saber porque continuaba respondiendo las preguntas, ni porque la fría Athena se interesaba tanto en su malestar. Pudo ver que su preocupación era sincera, Athena no tenía talento para mentir y decía lo que pensaba, en un gesto que no repetiría en mucho tiempo –esperaba nunca –se permitió abrazarse al cuerpo de la otra mujer y continuar con su llanto en su hombro. La Diosa de la Sabiduría no quería imaginar que la peor de sus conjeturas era real, pero las reacciones de Artemisa lograban que fuera ganando terreno.

-¿Sí pregunto qué fue lo que hizo me lo dirás? –Pregunto. No se le daba bien consolar a los demás pero si podía llegar a las conclusiones correctas que permitiría a las personas entender lo sucedido y así llegar al entendimiento. Además necesitaba urgentemente una confirmación.

-Lo mato,_ no_ peor aun me hizo matarlo. –Expreso con dolor y mucha ira en sus palabras confundiendo y desorientando por completo a su compañera, por lo menos podía descartar la perdida de castidad de su hermana. –No tenía ningún derecho de decidir sobre mi vida, la que le pidió a nuestro padre permanecer casta fui yo, si quería romper el voto es mi decisión.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Inquirió desorientada. Solo tres deidades tenían votos de castidad: Hestia, Artemisa y ella misma, que una quisiera romperlo la confundía, recordando su encuentro con Ares un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Ella como deidad nunca sintió interés alguno en ningún pretendiente divino que intentaba cortejarla, su aversión aumento con el incidente de Hefestos y los intentos de Ares solo la agotaban, que Afrodita le diera charlas sobre el amor tampoco ayudaba. Lo más cercano que estaba de ese tipo de amor era el que le profesaba a sus protegidos mortales.

-Orión. –Pronuncio el nombre en una mezcla de ternura y pena. –Se llamaba Orión, era un cazador con el que había pasado muy buenos tiempos, tenía un excelente tiro. Nos divertíamos mucho juntos y él me adoraba, me rendía culto. –Conto con la mirada perdida. –Y yo… me enamore de él. –Apretó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su hermana que solo pudo responder acariciando sus cabellos, ninguna de las dos lo esperaba. Artemisa hasta ese momento no se había atrevido a decirlo en voz alta. –No pensaba hacer nada más de momento, solo quería disfrutar de su compañía, de sus gestos, de su cariño pero Apolo se entero y me engaño. Logro que lo matara con una de mis flechas y después solo dijo que lo hacía por mi bien. –Su voz fue aumentando de volumen y de rabia. – ¡¿Quién se lo pidió?! ¿Qué sabe él de lo que es mejor para mí? –Se separo bruscamente del abrazo colocándose de pie y caminando de un lado a otro. – Yo no me meto con sus amantes. ¡Yo lo amaba! ¿Qué derecho tiene?

-Artemis. –No era común que la Diosa de la Sabiduría se quedara sin palabras pero esta era una de esas raras ocasiones donde permaneció en silencio mientras que la menor se desahogaba.

-Se que no lo entenderás. –Declaro de pronto para observarla. –Apolo tampoco lo hizo, lo entiendo más de tu parte que de la de él porque antes de esta noche no lo habría entendido. –Medito mas para sí misma, se restregó con rudeza la humedad de sus mejillas para tenderle una mano a la otra diosa. –Por favor olvida todo lo que viste hoy. Quiero estar sola. –Declaro con firmeza al levantarla. –Déjenme pasar mi luto como mejor me parezca al menos denme eso. –Casi suplico, la escolto hasta la puerta donde de un pequeño empujón la saco para después encerrarse.

La de Ojos Grises parpadeo con una expresión de duda en su hermoso rostro. No esperaba la confesión de Artemisa aunque la prefería a su propia idea y como ella dijo se sentía incapaz de comprenderla. Su vida era solitaria pero hasta ese momento con quien más se identificaba era con ella, ambas disfrutaban de los deportes, de los juegos de lógica y de sentirse libres de los efectos de Afrodita. El vació de su corazón aumentaba y solo podía sentirse traicionada de una forma compleja, Artemisa tenía libertad como ella misma decía de decidir qué hacer con su vida pero de alguna manera sentía que la abandonaba.

-Athena, te estaba buscando. –Niké con su largo y revoltoso cabello castaño cobrizo caminaba presurosa con una expresión que cambio de la preocupación al alivio.

-Yo también te buscaba, hermana. –Le regreso el abrazo aun preocupada por la menor pero prefirió respetar su deseo y darle espacio.

-Vamos a tomar una buena copa de néctar en las terrazas para que conversemos. –Propuso preocupada con sus ojos dorados instándola a seguirla. –Sabes lo mucho que me gusta disfrutar de tu compañía. –Athena sonrío contenta de tener a su lado a su amiga. Sus relaciones con los demás dioses se basaban en la tensión con algunos, con otros eran meramente corteses y solo podía confiar en Niké.

El primer tema que tocó Niké altero a la diosa de cabellos negros. Attie y Naia la estaban buscando pero al no encontrarla le comentaron preocupadas lo que vieron sucedió entre Ares y su señora, adicionando la conversación que mantuvieron las demás ninfas quedando ellas aparte por respeto pero temían que el chisme llegara –aumentando y exagerado –a oídos del Dios Zeus y que hubiera una reprimenda contra Athena.

Athena medito unos momentos que hacer al respeto ante la mirada expectante de Niké. Sonrío percatándose de que no estaba tan sola como pensaba, si Zeus llegaba a decirle algo aclararía las dudas con sus siempre – o casi siempre –certeras palabras. Niké estuvo de acuerdo, de todas formas lo más seguro es que el reproche cayera directamente en su hijo antes que en su hija predilecta.

Una vez zanjado el asunto conversaron mas animadamente en la terraza, rodeados de la brisa celestial y a lo lejos de la luna menguante iluminaba tenuemente. De pronto unos gritos provenientes de abajo las distrajeron, al asomarse pudieron ver el momento en que Artemisa le daba una cachetada a su gemelo tan fuerte que lo obligo a retroceder y a soltarla, sus palabras cargas de rabia se dejaron escuchar con tono elevado al tiempo que Apolo de cabellos dorados intentaba apaciguarla con dulces palabras que caían en oídos sordos. La Diosa de la Luna se giro enfurecida para marcharse a grandes zancadas.

Momentos después el Dios del Sol hizo su aparición frente a ellas, sobándose la mejilla y con una expresión de estar sin duda contrariado y herido en su amor propio.

-Buenas noches. –Dijo educadamente.

-Buenas noches. –Respondieron a coro.

-Lo que le hayas hecho Artemisa seguro se le olvidara pronto. –comento Niké intentando animarlo, por supuesto ella no sabía que sucedía.

-Dudo mucho que se le olvide en algún momento. –Declaro Athena con tono tosco, sorprendiendo a sus oyentes. Se lamento no poder explicarle a Niké pero no podía pasar sobre la voluntad de Artemisa. –No has debido hacerlo, le has hecho daño a tu hermana por tus celos. –Durante su charla con la diosa de la victoria no pudo evitar darle vueltas a lo dicho por Artemisa hasta llegar a la conclusión visiblemente acertada por la expresión de Apolo que todo sucedió por un arranque de celos.

-Ella le pidió a nuestro padre ser siempre casta. –Exclamo ofendido para justificarse.

-Exactamente, _ella lo pidió_ y dudo mucho que tú la influenciaras en esa decisión. ¿Entonces, porque te tomaste la libertad de intervenir en esta situación? ¿No ves que lastimaste a tu hermana con tus acciones? –Pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Ella es una diosa y él un simple mortal! ¡No debió poner sus ojos en ella, ni siquiera debió soñar con estar con ella! ¡Mi hermana no tiene porque sufrir por un hombre! –Apolo contesto furioso casi sin respirar. – ¡No tenía derecho de corromperla!

-¿Y si hubiera sido feliz con él? ¿Lo pensaste? –Replico. –Tú que has tenido varios amantes entre deidades y mortales no tienes derecho de privarla de lo que ella amaba.

-¡Es diferente!

-¿De qué forma? Ilumíname, por favor. –su mente proceso lo gracioso que se escuchaba decirle eso al Dios del Sol.

-Mi hermana tiene que ser siempre casta porque de esa forma ningún hombre podrá quitarla de mi lado, ella es mía. ¡Mi otra mitad! ¡No tiene porque sufrir por amor! –Dijo con toda la frustración de su corazón –Si fueras tú la que quisiera a un mortal no sería tan importante, nunca le has tenido tanto cariño a alguno de tus parientes divinos como a esos mortales que te adoran, no me importaría si Afrodita se burlara de ti. No eres tan valiosa para mí. –sus palabras hirieron en lo más profundo en el corazón de Palas, Apolo pareció darse cuenta de ese detalle después de decirlo por la expresión dura de Athena pero no pudo retractarse.

-Lo comprendo. Espero que Artemisa te pueda perdonar. –Sentencio ignorando dese ese momento a su hermano menor que bajo el rostro avergonzado apretando los labios, pronto lo vieron marcharse.

-Athena… -Empezó Niké aturdida por todo el intercambio de palabras pero lo suficientemente clara como para notar el dolor en la mirada de su hermana se levanto con la intención de consolarla pero esta negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien.

Observo la luna que estaba justo a la mitad y no supo si lloraba por la mitad de su alma o por su amor perdido. Su aura seguía siendo desolador y su brillo triste.

Cuando Apolo ilumino el cielo al amanecer, Athena decidió bajar a su templo para compartir con las sacerdotisas que tanto quería y así poder pasar el trago amargo que le dejaran las palabras de su hermano la noche anterior, paso la tarde alegremente hasta que cerca del atardecer una de las sacerdotisas anunció que pedían una audiencia.

-Señora Athena. –La que hablaba como reconoció era una de sus antiguas sacerdotisas, su nombre: Aricia. No muchas veces sus siervas dejaban el culto para casarse pero ella le había pedido permiso porque amaba al hombre que se convirtió en su esposo.

-Aricia. –Reconoció con dulzura. La muchacha de cabello cobrizo y ojos ámbar que se marcho regresaba como una hermosa mujer acompañada de un hombre alto, musculoso de cabellos y ojos castaños, de mirada franca y sincera. El tipo de hombre que llegaba a ser un héroe luchando por lo que creía.

-Mi Señora. Hemos venido aquí para ofrecerle a nuestro primer hijo. –El niño en sus brazos apenas comenzaba la vida –Deseamos que este bajo su protección y que pueda crecer como un hombre de bien, el oráculo de Delfos nos ha dado la predicción de que tiene un gran destino por delante pero que solo podrá alcanzarlo sí está iluminado por la sabiduría. –Aricia abraza con fuerza al pequeño que heredo el color de cabello de su padre.

Athena se sorprende momentáneamente, extrañada de que Apolo no le comentara nada respecto a una profecía que la involucraba o quizás tenía intención de hacerlo antes de que terminaran en la incómoda situación en la que se encuentran. Extendió las manos como señal para que le dieran al niño que en ese momento clavo sus ojos del color de las arenas del desierto en los suyos, quedo maravillada apenas se encontraron.

Sintió que su corazón se salto varios latidos para retomar su ritmo habitual, el bebé la miraba con tanta inocencia y dulzura que la desarmo por completo. Su manito se elevo hasta entrar en contacto con la piel de su mejilla con curiosidad y su tacto la lleno de sentimientos, la diosa no dudo en abrazarlo contra su pecho donde ya se había infiltrado.

En ese momento en un extraño evento, la luna se adelanto y se mostro brillante en un lado del horizonte acompañando el descenso del astro rey.

Sol y Luna en un mismo cielo.

Supo que Artemisa perdió su otra mitad en más de un sentido pero que aun acompañaría siempre a su hermano en un lazo irrompible a diferencia de ella que por primera vez en siglos se sentía completa.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? –Pregunto sin dejar escapar ninguno de sus sentimientos.

-Panthea, Mi Señora. –Contesto Aricia con una reverencia. "De todos los dioses", pensó en el significado del nombre solo para que un sentimiento de posesión naciera en ella "pero es solo mío". –Se que Panthea le servirá con la dedicación como ningún mortal lo ha hecho, porque la ama tanto como lo hago yo y la adora tanto como mi esposo.

-Será un honor para mí aceptar a este niño que es sangre de tu sangre y carne de tu carne como parte de mi cortejo. Si su destino es la grandeza lo guiare para obtenerla. –Declaro. Pocas veces sus sacerdotisas se marchaban pero cuando lo hacían siempre le consagraban a sus hijos y ella los recibía con brazos abiertos pero este niño era diferente.

Un alma pura y recién creada habitaba ese cuerpo mortal.

Ligado de una forma imprecisa al viento indomable y adaptable como el agua. Si Apolo dicto un gran futuro para él no podía menos que prepararlo para afrontarlo.

Porque se acababa de dar cuenta de que el niño era un ladrón y le había robado el corazón.

Luna creciente.

La luna estaba casi llena en el cielo, se mostraba más orgullosa, más brillante. Su color y resplandor llamarían la atención de cualquiera con ojos, no era fácil ni tan común ver la luna rojo carmín. Los más ilusos intentarían fotografiarla con las cámaras de sus celulares esperando obtener una imagen en HD del suelo lunar para solo obtener un punto rojo a la lejanía que difícilmente identificarían con la luna.

Pero la joven princesa del imperio Kido no podía admirarla como le hubiera gustado, siempre alerta de los cambios del ciclo lunar porque en ese momento intentaba cumplir con éxito su misión.

-¿Están seguro de que está bien así? –Pregunto la muchacha visiblemente ofuscada. La mitad de su camisa blanca de la cual aun dudaba porque había elegido ese color estaba manchada de negro por no decir nada de su cuello, hombros, frente y parte de sus brazos.

-Sí, creo que sí. –Contesto Shun tomando uno de los empaques para leer las instrucciones rápidamente, sus manos también estaban manchadas –Dice que debe dejarse un rato sin mojar para que no se caiga tan rápido.

-¿Puedo limpiarme ya? –Cuestiono nuevamente intentado no moverse para que su cabello no tocara mas partes de su piel.

-Podemos probar con toallitas húmedas. –Propuso Hyoga pasándole unas cuantas para ayudarla, estaba pulcramente limpio porque se negó en todo momento acercarse demasiado.

-Solo lo empeoro. –Comento Shiryu al ver aun mas regado al color negro por la pálida piel de Saori que parecía no saber decidirse si sentirse divertida o frustrada, aunque si se sentía un poco extraña, los cinco estaban reunidos en su baño privado.

-Te ves bien. –Le dijo Seiya con una sonrisa. ¿Cómo fue que termino más sucio que ella? No tenía idea pero sonrió cuando se inclino para besarla en los labios machándose con los mechones de su frente. Las risas de Hyoga no tardaron en aparecer al tiempo que el muchacho lo ignoraba –Creo que tendremos que lavarnos bien para poder quitarnos esto.

El que usara el plural solo logro que se escuchara con un doble sentido que en un primer momento solo Hyoga y Shiryu –si el educado Shiryu –agarraron en el aire pero un par de carcajadas limpias después, Seiya enrojeció balbuceando intentado explicarse, empeorando solo aun más el asunto.

Shun y Saori no llegaron a enterarse de lo que pasaba –santa inocencia –el primero seguía buscando en la caja la forma quitarse el tinte sin dañar el duro trabajo que les tomo teñirle su larga cabellera a la muchacha y la segunda solo pensaba que si la idea era pasar desapercibidos en el festival lo mejor sería no parecer dálmatas errantes.

-¡Ya verán! –Grito Seiya al tomar el residuo del tinte negro y marcar el rostro completo de Hyoga y parte del de Shiryu, los dos lo miraron con instinto asesino pero él fue más rápido y regreso para abrazarse de la cintura de Saori que permanecía sentada en el borde de la tina.

No había lugar más seguro para él en el mundo que no fuera en los brazos de ella.

**Nota: Ahora si puedo dar por finalizado el reto, esta historia un poco mas basada en mi idea de la Era del Mito, habla de una Athena más solitaria con algunos problemas para comprender las emociones sin dejarse llevar por su pensamiento lógico (hasta este punto pensé en Sheldon de "the bing bang theory") que de pronto conoce el amor a primera vista en el pequeño niño que llega a sus brazos. **

**En todo caso, Attie es una versión modificada de Athena, y Naia es "La que fluye, ninfa", son parte de su "cortejo", Aricia significa "Princesa real de la sangre de Atenas". **

**Me confieso culpable en mi gusto por la pareja de Athena y Ares (las versiones netamente mitológicas), la versión del mito de Artemisa es donde Apolo la engaña para que en un reto de arquería mate al cazador, en este ella estaba enamorada de Orión. **


End file.
